Republic of Kids
Nation Ruler: Evan Taylor Government: Democratic Federal Republic Currency: New Dollar Current DEFCON: History and Founding Sometime in June 2009 there was a war against unknown superpowers. Then without any warning the war became nuclear. None of them won and there nations were in ruins. A huge amount of survivors then migrated to a small forest, they built a town without any government. Then there was a riot and a small people's council was made. The riot was stopped by volunteer guards. It took them 4 days for them to decide a national government. Then they took a vote for all governments. Then ballot was: 97% voted democracy, 2% voted Federal government. 1% commumist. Then they came into the CN world. Indian crisis Just 3 days as a nation, The Republic of Kids was attacked without warning by the country Contantinople (April 3, 2009-September 13, 2009). It was a very easy war and the Republic of Kids went victoriously. Communist Takeover When the Republic of Kids was about 50 days old there was a riot in the capital. Then government declared a national emergency and by law changed the government to communist. Then People's palace was destroyed. Then about 2 week later loyalist forces took back the capital. The President Banned the UCP (United Communist Party). Today Nowadays the Republic of Kids is a neutral nation. It has done about 50 tech deals a month. It has been at Defcon 5 since the Athens/TPF crisis. It gains and average of about 1,000 in strength every month. Ready for war at any time. The Republic of Kids will always be ready for any situation. "We will never stand for Peril or mostly known as Commumism" Landmarks The Republic of Kids has many famous places and is welcome to all tourism. The People's palace is getting older by the moment. It was first burned down by Communist. The area was then taken back by Loyalist and with 5 years of reconstrution they had the new People's palace. Military The military of The Republic of Kids is the backbone of strength for the nation. Fighting numerous wars and never losing a battle. There motto is "Losing is not a option". They have great stategy. The military stands of 4 braches. Soldier corp, Tank Corp, Air Corp, and the SMC or Strageic Missile Command. The army consist of 3 groups. Army, Navy, and Royal Marines. Alliance When the RK was first founded they joined the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. RK was betrayed after the president denied the command to attack. They recovered shortly and is currentyl with the MCXA. Government The government is a fairly balaced Democratic Federal Republic. There is people's council, 1st and 2nd Congress then government high command then the President. There is free voting and freedom of people's rights. Mostly speech, press, and business and created a great economy which equals great population happiness or a equation of Freedom+Rights=Surplus. Here is the list of Parties before revolt: *Republican Party *Democratic Party *Nationalist Party *Capitalist Party *Communist Party *Revolutional Party *Ultra-Nationalist Party *Anarchist Party List after revolt: *Republican Party *Democratic Party *Nationalist Party *Capitalist Party Category:Nations Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization